


Drunken Kisses

by Just_Call_Me_Floss



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Crack, Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, RPF, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26406160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Call_Me_Floss/pseuds/Just_Call_Me_Floss
Summary: Request- They're filming BoRhap and one night cast and crew go out and it's late and Ben offers to walk Joe back to the hotel. Something sweet, they both like each other but don't know yet. Maybe first kiss???
Relationships: Ben Hardy/Joe Mazzello
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Drunken Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Request over on my tumblr (borhapbois)

Drinking with the lot of them was fun. They tried to do it as much as they could, but still, getting a large group was rather rare. So as the twenty plus people staggered around the bar, they made sure to have a properly good time out.

And maybe Ben was a bit drunk as he threw his arms around the shoulders of the makeup crew he’d convinced to finally join them all, but they were singing badly along to a song he knew every other word too, so of course he had to join in. They all had the weekend off anyway so fuck it, he was going to enjoy himself, hangover tomorrow be damned.

It was a couple hours later, throat sore from singing and smoking, that Ben noted his favourite redhead saying his goodnights. Rushing over (and glad for the few waters that Lucy had poured down his throat), Ben grabbed the retreating arm and smiled wide at him. “I’ll walk you back to yours, mate, don’t want a hot piece of American ass getting lost on the London streets”

Joe laughed, moving his arm to wrap over the broad back and accepted the walk, both leaving through the door still holding onto each other. 

The walk wasn’t a bad one, probably not overly dangerous either, but still Ben went on about how he’d be able to protect Joe if needed, throwing some phantom punches to the city air in front of them and grinning when he gets another truthful laugh from the American. He gets cocky, starts doing some dodgy footwork he was sure he’d seen on a film somewhere, making noises with each punch and somehow completely forgets about the curb.

His foot slips, and with a startled yell, he starts to fall, alcohol inside him making his balance non-existence. Ben is ready for his face to hit the ground hard and probably smashing his nose, can already hear the earful he’ll get from the makeup lot and no-doubt his agent, but he can’t close his eyes, somehow watching in slow motion as the road comes closer and closer. Yet, it stops. Or, well, really, he stops falling.

In a moment of panic, Joe reached over and grabbed Ben's falling arm, stumbling as well as he pulls Ben closer. Both men span, trying to find their balance and footing, and for a few fleeting seconds, they can’t find either. Panicked hands grab tighter as they spin, Joe screwing his eyes closed and convinced they’ll end up in the middle of the street and get run over, but instead, he hits something, hearing a loud metal thud and pained grunt. 

Peeling his eyelids open, Joe peaks at what’s happened. They’d managed to somehow spin into one of the cars parked on the side of the road, Ben against the bonnet clinging and looking around with wide eyes as he has the same realisation of just about avoiding death as a car rushes by.

For a breath, it’s like they’re in their own bubble, Bens hands wrapped in the front of Joes shirt and Joes hands holding strong biceps tight, and he swears he sees green eyes glance down to his lips he subconsciously licks, but the moment is broken as the car below them screams it’s alarm and Joe scuttles backwards, pulling Ben after him. 

The blond laughs after glancing over and seeing the cars lights flashing in protest of them banging into it, and he grabs Joe’s hand and starts running down the street and away from the attention-seeking car. 

Being pulled along, Joe tries to keep his footing yet again, but can’t help laughing along. They continue around a corner before they start to slow down again, interlocked fingers swinging between them as they continue to giggle and try and explain to the other person who was there what just happened.

“I saved you from falling in the street!” Joe cheered, smiling wide over at Ben and getting a dazzling smile back.

“But I saved you from that car,” he pointed out, using his free hand to gesture back towards the way they just came from, and Joe glanced over his shoulder as if they landscape had changed. Alright, maybe he was a bit tipsy as well. 

“Which I am very grateful for, thank you very much,” the teasing was easy between them, always had been, and Joe loved it. Really, he loved everything between them and everything about the blond. As he feels the tight embrace of the handhold and glances over to see the laughing smile still evident on Bens lips, he feels his heartbeat do a sure loved up thump against his chest, and he accepts it. He loves Ben. Probably had done for a while. And somehow that wasn’t scary.

They keep walking, now onto the singing stage of drunk even if both of them are sobering up. Joe uses their interlocked hands to make Ben do some pretty spins under his arm, the Brit blushing and giggling the entire time as Joe serenades him with some Sinatra, but as the final notes are floating through the air, they’re coming up outside Joe’s hotel. 

“Well, this is me,” grinning, Joe points over his shoulder with his thumb. “Thanks for bringing me back”

“I told you, couldn’t risk your sweet ass getting lost,” Ben squeezed their fingers together, a habit he seems to have fallen into easily. He glances up at the building, the glistening lights of the sign making him pout a bit. Maybe they could go for a short walk around in a circle? He didn’t want to have to let go yet, didn’t want to go back to his and curl up in bed alone. He opened his mouth to say something, still looking up at the hotel when he feels a hand touching the side of his face carefully.

Joe gives him a soft smile when they get eye contact again, “thank you Benny, really,” his voice is soft, dropping the teasing from before. They spent a few beats just looking at each other, and if both reading the other's mind, they begin to lean in.

Either one or both of them chickened out last minute, instead resting their foreheads against each other, standing impossibly close now and noses brushing against one another. It takes Joe a few beats to realise he’s leaning against the fence, Bens free hand holding onto the tall iron rail and basically keeping Joe in place, but the gentleness of drummers fingers made Joe feel safe.

“Are we…?” Ben whispers, eyes closed tight and with a slight tremor in his voice. He feels way too sober for this right now. He’d been hiding his feelings for a while now, had had the weeklong mental breakdown of realising he had a massive crush and hardon for his costar and close friend, but now it felt all too real. He hoped to fucking christ he hadn’t mis-read the situation tonight. 

“If you…?” Joe licked his lips and gulped past his words. He could hear his own heartbeat rushing in his ears, but could feel Bens breath gentle on his face. 

“Okay… I’m gonna…” Ben gives him a warning, waits a moment and thanks the gods above that Joe doesn’t move away from him. 

Tilting their heads, their lips brush together fleetingly, unsure and nervous. They both take a moment, parted slightly, before moving in unison to kiss properly. For a first kiss, it’s a nice one. Soft and unsure but happy and bashful. It’s not one that the fiction writers would write about - no fireworks, butterflies or gasping confessions of love, but it was nice. Good for them, one they’d no-doubtfully look back on to with a fond smile in times to come.

Ben pulls back properly, blinking tightly closed eyes open. His lips stretch into a smile that mirrors Joes, and they both laugh out loud.

“I’ve been wanting to do that for a while now,” Ben admitted, a blush covering his cheekbones as his eyes sparkled. He felt so light that he could probably float away right now if it was possible. 

Joe just grinned back at him, using his hand on his cheek to pull him in for another kiss, this time a bit more steady and sure of itself. He can’t help but note how natural it felt when the blond moved his hand to hold onto Joes waist, squeezing their fingers again.

Tonight was probably going to be a highlight for both men.

**Author's Note:**

> Just something short as I work on a brand new long fic 🤴


End file.
